


We are the Avengers

by Kykyxx123



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, DO NOT READ if not seen Endgame, Infinity Gauntlet, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kykyxx123/pseuds/Kykyxx123
Summary: Alternate take on Endgame ending. Don't read if not seen film.





	We are the Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS.
> 
> Short one-shot. Watched Endgame last night. All the feels. I'm so satisfied with the film, the Russo's are just amazing. And while i think the ending was perfect, it still hurt, and I needed some fan-fic therapy.

Tony looked at Strange, looking for any answer on how they were to win this. Thanos had the gauntlet and he was going to unmake the whole universe. 

Stephen looked at him regretfully, still attempting to hold the massive wall of water back from the battlefield, and held up one finger.

A moment of panic overcame the billionaire as he understood what he needed to do, then as he lay his eyes on the gauntlet now sheathed on Thanos’ right hand, complete calm came over him.

As he charged forward, his eyes caught hold of Steve’s behind the titan. Recognition and dread flared into the old soldier’s eyes.

“Tony, no!” He shouted too late as he sprinted to the armoured man, who had been thrown away by Thanos after grabbing the glove.

Thanos snapped his fingers, with a smirk and a comment about how he is inevitable, then turned shocked when he flipped his hand around to find the gauntlet empty. Tony smiled and opened his own fist, stones forming into his nano-tech to form a new gauntlet.

“I am Iron man.” As he was about to snap his fingers, Steve skidded to a stop at last next to Tony, and grabbed his shoulder, crying out as the power started to run through him too.

“We are the Avengers.” Their eyes met, only to break away, as Thanos roared, his head fell to the ground thanks to Stormbreaker. 

“That we are.” Thor declared as he dropped Mjolnir and Stormbreaker to the ground and grabbed Tony’s other shoulder.

Strange suddenly appeared, at Steve’s side, joining the chain. And quickly more appeared. Clint, Wanda, Valkyrie, T’Challa, Carol, Rhodes, Rocket, Quill, Nebula, Peter, and Bucky. More were making their way to the group before Tony screamed, the power starting to overtake him, his skin on his right arm and face blistering and melting away, even with all those joining him. trying to help with the strain.

“Do it Tony.” Steve grunted, tightening his hand on his old friend’s shoulder. “It was meant to be you, Tony.”

“Unfortunately that is true.” Loki appeared in green light, dropping to his knees in front of Thor and taking his wrist in his grip. “A friend told me,” he smiled sadly, twinkling eyes sliding to Cap. 

Tony closed his eyes and snapped his fingers. Then the battlefield turned silent.


End file.
